


Una rasatura perfetta

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	Una rasatura perfetta

Jean entrò in bagno stiracchiandosi, senza badare troppo al riflesso nello specchio sul lavandino mentre si avvicinava alle spalle del compagno e si sporgeva a baciargli uno zigomo. Si accorse troppo tardi della schiuma per la barba, dopo che ormai l'aveva sulle labbra e su buona parte della guancia a causa del modo in cui Carl si era voltato verso di lui per la sorpresa.  
"Non l'avevo notato che ti stavi rasando..." Ridacchiò, ripulendosi le labbra col dorso della mano, e Carl sbuffò un sorriso e scosse appena la testa nello sciacquare il rasoio.  
"L'avevo intuito."  
"Posso darti una mano?" Chiese Jean rilassato, approfittandone per spingergli la testa contro la spalla.  
Carl si fermò, osservando prima lui e poi se stesso nel riflesso dello specchio. "Dici che ne ho bisogno?"  
"Dipende, la striscia di barba sotto la linea della mascella l'hai lasciata lì volontariamente?" Chiese ridacchiando.  
Carl tirò fuori un verso frustrato e roteò gli occhi spingendosi più su sul naso gli occhiali. "È che ad alzare la testa finisco per non vedere se non sotto la montatura e la mia vista non è proprio eccezionale." Si giustificò per l'ennesima volta sull'argomento e Jean decise che tanto valeva sedersi sul ripiano accanto al lavandino e attirarselo vicino stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e le sue cosce.  
"Vieni qua, fatti aiutare." Mormorò con affetto e un mezzo sorriso prendendo il rasoio che il partner gli lasciò vagamente rassegnato.  
"Sicuro che non finirai per fare tardi a scuola?" Chiese Carl in un mormorio, il mento sollevato per aria mentre Jean passava con attenzione il rasoio.  
"Shh." Sussurrò piano, aspettando chiudesse la bocca per raderlo sulla gola. "Non farò tardi, lo sai che non ci vuole molto tra qui e lì. E poi questa è una soddisfazione." Ridacchiò piano, sciacquando il rasoio prima di tornare ad occuparsi di lui.  
Carl non disse niente, come gli aveva chiesto, ma spostò le mani sulle sue cosce e impegnò il tempo a fargli dei piccoli cerchi con le dita su quelle, risalendo lentamente verso i suoi fianchi, nel tentativo di fargli capire quanto apprezzasse.  
"Fatto."  
Carl abbassò il mento e gli rivolse un sorriso, spostandosi da lui per sciacquarsi la faccia e portar via le tracce di schiuma da barba.  
"Grazie." Gli sorrise tamponandosi il viso con un asciugamano mentre lo guardava scendere dal ripiano.  
"E di che? Almeno non ho un ragazzo che si aggira per la città con strisce di barba ancora al loro posto." Ridacchiò, aspettando che l'uomo si abbassasse a baciarlo. "Ora fuori, pigrone, o questo insegnante arriverà in ritardo." Sussurrò sulle sue labbra, assestando uno sculaccione al partner mentre quello gli lasciava libero il bagno facendo commenti in francese sull'arrivare tardi per guardare il suo uomo lavarsi.


End file.
